


Love Confession

by GalileoJones



Series: Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fantober, Fantober 2020, Fluff, Images, Love Confession, M/M, Mavin, Text Messages, aiport, michael and gavin, text message, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoJones/pseuds/GalileoJones
Summary: Gavin is flying home from the UK. He and Michael exchange a few texts leading up to it and then...Michael receives a whole lot of texts all at once. The contents are anyone's worst fear. He knows he has to go to the airport as soon as he reads them, he also knows he has to be ready for whatever he might be faced with once there.---------This is day 4 of Fantober! The prompt is "Love Confession"Check out the full list on my official Fantober twitter: @Fantober2020 or my personal @amiegalilei
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Series: Fantober 2020 by amiegalilei [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Fantober Day 4: Love Confession
> 
> I'm sorry for this.

* * *

Tires screeched to a halt in the closest parking space Michael could find. In one swift fluid movement, he was out of his car and running towards the airport as fast as his legs could carry him. The automatic doors slid open and he burst in like a fireball made of worry and concern. He looked back and forth frantically, his chest heaving up and down from the Olympic level speed he’d been moving ever since he got the texts earlier that evening. It was only then that he realized he didn’t exactly have a plan. He needed to find out if Gavin was alright, but how? Michael’s eyes focused on the front desk and he thanked any God who was listening for the lack of line before it. He jogged up to the front desk and was panting from not only the exertion he’d put himself through but also the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The woman at the counter was older, graying hair with kind eyes, she smiled at him and spoke with calm ease.

“How can I help you, sir?” She asked. Michael swallowed hard and opened his mouth the speak but no words came out. He didn’t know what to say. Should he ask if any planes went down in the past four hours? No, because if none did and Gavin was actually okay he would look like a crazy person. So instead he wracked his brain for a simple question.

“I’m looking for an incoming flight. Has it come yet?” His words were quick but spaced between gasps of air. The woman smiled wider so laugh lines appeared by her eyes and on her forehead.

“Which flight, dear?” Michael could have smacked himself for leaving out the only important detail.

“Oh, sorry. The flight is coming from the UK.” He added more information to her. The clerk bowed her head then typed on her computer for several long seconds then turned back to Michael.

“Do you have the flight number?” She asked. Michael nodded then patted his pants and pockets for his phone. He and Gavin always exchanged flight information when travelling. It started as a work thing but they carried it over as habit into their personal lives. Before that moment it seemed silly and pointless, why would they ever need that information? Now it was a lifesaver. That is if Michael had his phone. The empty pockets he felt was the worst betrayal he'd ever experienced. He had left his phone at home. 

Michael cursed and slammed his fists on the table. The older woman barely flinched thanks to years of dealing with stressed and emotional travellers. Michael ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

“No, I’m sorry I don’t. I left my fucking phone at home...of all times for this to happen. Fuck!” If he could he would beat his own ass for the stupidity. He knew it was something he couldn’t change but in that moment, filled with stress and frustration, he couldn’t see past it.

“A flight number would be more helpful, but I can tell you that there are 3 flights coming in from the United Kingdom tonight. One will land in forty minutes, another in 7 hours from now, and the third landed barely twelve minutes ago.” She explained, reading off the screen. Michael looked at her with wide eyes.

“The one that just landed. Which gate is that?” He asked eagerly. The woman smiled and wrote down the gates on a piece of paper.

“Here they are with the times written on them. I hope this helps.” Michael took the paper and stared at it as if she had just handed him a million dollars. Considering one of those flights had to be Gavin, and the fact she had not mentioned any complications with any of the flights, she might as well have.

“Yes thank you. This has to be him.”

* * *

  
Michael sprinted through the airport as fast as he could. Of course the gates had to be on the other side of the building. He did care, however, all he wanted was to find Gavin and see with his own eyes that he was okay.

He finally found the place he was looking for, the arrival gate for the plane that landed first. Unfortunately, the entire area was empty. His heart pounded in his chest, and with each beat, it felt like it was moving lower and lower into his stomach. It was possible the plane had already emptied and everyone on the flight was already on their way to their next destination. If only he had his phone.

Michael decided he might as well check the next gate. The time on his watch told him it would be half an hour until the estimated time of arrival. He had just located the direction he needed to go when there was the sound of a door opening and the eruption of shuffling, murmurs, and various other sounds met his ears. Michael turned back to the previously empty arrival gate and felt a wave of relief when he saw a line of people exiting the hallway and dispersing into the rest of the airport.

Michael’s eyes scanned every person that walked by. He checked every face hoping to find the one he wanted to see most. The fact that the common expression he saw was one of pure shock and deflation gave him even more hope.

Person after person, but no Gavin.

Until.

“Gavin..” Michael gasped. Near the end of the line was a lanky man dressed in a black hoodie, wearing a backpack, and pulling a small navy blue suitcase behind him. His hood was up but the bits of hair sticking out of it every which way was enough for Michael to know it was him. It definitely wasn’t the nose. Not at all.

Michael pushed past several people who’d been walked in the opposite direction. He ran towards him, his best friend, calling out his name.

“Gavin! Oh my god, Gav, you’re okay!” His voice must have cut through the airport ambience because Gavin looked up and his green shock filled eyes met Michael’s concerned brown ones.

“Michael?” Gavin whispered, which Michael could only see his lips moving, then the realization dawned on him and a smile broke out on his face. He ran past the people in front of him dropping his bag halfway as he sprinted towards Michael.

“Gavin!” Michael exclaimed again, and Gavin collided with him in a desperate embrace. Michael’s arms wrapped around him too and the two stood there both relieved and full of so many mixed emotions.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Michael said, though his words were muffled from his face being smothered by Gavin’s hoodie. To his surprise, or perhaps not a surprise at all, Gavin’s shoulders shook as he openly sobbed.

“Michael I thought I was going to die. That flight was so scary” He cried, which was strange but expected. Michael couldn’t remember a time he ever saw Gavin cry, let alone comforted him because of it. He didn’t care, though. He was just glad he was okay.

Michael held him tighter and whispered, “It’s okay boi, you’re here now. You’re home. I’m here with you”

Gavin was going to answer something like,  _ I’m glad I’m okay too, _ but his brain caught up with his heart and new questions filled his mind. He pulled back from the hug and stared at Michael with a confused expression.

“Hold on, why are you here?” He asked. Michael rolled his eyes, leave it to Gavin to ruin a moment with dumb questions.

“What do you mean why am I here? I got all your texts. They came in all at the same time, must have been when you landed and got service again” He explained. Gavin nodded his head in understanding.

“Oh, I see…” 3...2...1… “Oh...oh no I’m so sorry Michael,” Gavin says when he realizes what that meant. 

Michael just smiled, “There’s nothing till be sorry about”

Gavin shook his head and took a step back, “Yes there is. You read the texts, didn’t you? All of them?”

Michael nodded again, his smile becoming more amused than soft, “Yes, I did”

“Then why did you come here?” Gavin asked. His voice was laced with genuine wonder and a new type of shock than the kind he had when he first walked off the plane. That was when Michael realized that maybe Gavin expected, in the situation where he survived the almost plane crash, Michael would not want anything to do with him, friends or otherwise. So, Michael just shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“I had to make sure you were okay,” He sighed and looked at the floor, “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you”

“But…” Gavin let his thought trail off. Michael sighed and licked his lips to stall what he was going to say next. When he read the texts at first he barely processed what Gavin had said to him. He was more caught up on the fact his best friend in the whole world, someone who meant the most to him, had possibly died and those were the last messages he’d ever received from him. It wasn’t until he was driving to the airport that he had a chance to fully think.

His situation was much like what Gavin said in his texts. His response to Gavin’s confession was something that wasn’t based on the moment at hand, it wasn’t because of a fear-based goodbye. It was something that had been true for a long time. He just needed his best friend to be almost taken away for him to fully realize his truth.

“Gav...I...I’m not good at this stuff.” Michael began, “I’m sorry if this is really lame but…”

He sighed, and Gavin just stood before him waiting for the inevitable rejection.

“I love you too”

The words hung between them like an old tightrope ready to snap. Neither dared to speak, let alone breathe. They stared at each other with blank faces, and Michael was ready to abort and walk away, but then Gavin sighed, and tears brimmed his waterline again.

“Oh, Michael…” Gavin took a step towards Michael again, the distance between them lessening, the tightrope becoming slack. Michael decided to continue his own confession, not breaking eye contact with Gavin.

“I have for a long time,” He began, “and today reading your texts and living in a moment where I thought you might have died was too much to handle. I had to hope you were fine but the chance you weren’t broke my heart”

“Michael…” Gavin reached out for Michael, who held out a hand back. 

Their fingers brushed when he added, “I’m not just saying this either, because you almost died. Like you said in your text...I’ve known this for a long time.”

Gavin smiled, hope filling his heart once again, “You mean it?”

“I...yes. I do” Michael smiled back. Then before they could even process what was happening they closed the gap between them fully and their lips met as they embraced once more. The kiss was short but full of so many emotions, so much love. It was the kind of kiss that lingered for days and sent electric sparks through their veins. When they parted both of them smiled, and Michael pressed his forehead to Gavin’s.

“I’m really glad you didn’t die.” He whispered.

“I’m really glad I didn’t either,” Gavin whispered back. The two stood there for a moment, in the middle of the airport, people passing by but not saying anything because somehow they knew the moment they were sharing was one to be undisturbed.

“I love you, Michael,” Gavin said when he pulled back to look into Michael’s eyes. Michael smiled and leaned forward to kiss Gavin one more time, this time he stayed a little longer, not wanting to end it so soon. When he did he licked his lips and smiled back.

“I love you too, Gav.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the fic made up for the text messages!
> 
> Stay tuned for the rest of my fantober submissions! I will be posting them all in this series.


End file.
